The present method of stringing a tennis racquet produces a fixed tension in the strung area. The tension in the said strung area can not be adjusted once the racquet is strung. There are numerous factors that can alter the initial tension which was intended to be placed on the strung area. It is change of tension of the strung area which impairs the efficiency of the tennis racquet.
The improper tension of the strung area in a tennis racquet can be a result of any of the following means: improper tension at the time of initial stringing, continued use of the racquet causing the strung area to stretch, atmospheric conditions which result in contraction or expansion of the frame of the tennis racquet.
So far as is known this new and simple arrangement consisting of one or more adjustable sides in the frame of a tennis racquet to adjust the tension of the strung area of a strung racquet as described and claimed herein has not been known heretofore.